


Random thoughts and ideas.

by HaineRei



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Other, Randomness, Silver Vine, Yggdrasil - Freeform, dipnip, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaineRei/pseuds/HaineRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my random thoughts and ideas for both Rin Okumura and Dipper Pines/Tyrone Pines/ Alcor the Dreambender</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possible AUs??

**Author's Note:**

> No notes really....

This isn't going to be a real chapter or anything. Just my random thoughts, honestly. I had this thought where Rin and Alcor are old friends. Why would I think that???


	2. Alcor and Rin get high.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary really.....

Imagine Rin and Alcor walking through the forest, where they come across Yggdrasil and Silver Vine. Both of them eventually get high off their rockers. 


	3. Purr~ like a kitten~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine! Just the random thoughts in my head are~

When they're high off their asses, imagine them cuddling with their sister/brother with a dopey expression. 


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Alcor and Rin had a drinking competition.

Imagine Alcor and Rin having a drinking competition in which the prize is a limited edition T-Shirts. Destruction is assured and they demand Sukiyaki, soda, and candy.


End file.
